Wondering Why
by BeautifulWeddingFlower
Summary: Tony thinks about Loki while Loki sleeps beside him. Slash, FrostIron, a little bit of smut.


I must admit that I'm definitely new to Avengers fanfiction. But Is tarted reading last night and this pairing _really_ caught my eye. I like it. ANOTHER! ^_^ Well, I hope this makes sense. There's a little bit of smut, but not enough for a M rating. I hope you like it! As always, reviews are love. Thanks guise! :)

* * *

He never really knew the reason he let Loki into his bed. Maybe it was because Loki didn't exactly give him a choice the first time and, with him being the playboy that he was, he consented to it. Still, the thought of secretly bedding the demi-god was alluring to him. Maybe he thought that Loki had changed.

Against his side, Loki murmured something in his sleep and shifted a little. Tony's hand rubbed against his shoulder lightly and he watched the taller man sleep silently. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that their first time was practically rape and that Tony himself was drunk off his ass. He remembered an old saying his high school buddies used to joke around with. _"It's not rape if you like it."_ Well, it might have been painful at first, but Tony knew he damn well liked everything Loki did to him. It was only the fact that SHIELD might actually kill him if they or any of the Avengers found out. Both he and Loki would be dead men, since technically, Loki was supposed to be in Asgard suffering through his punishment. He knew for a fact that Steve Rogers would never speak to him again and he found the thought rather inviting.

Loki moved again, this time wrapping an arm around Tony's chest and snuggling closer to him. Tony resisted a snort and inched down farther on the bed. He didn't want to wake Loki up, especially if waking him up meant that he was grumpy. There was nothing funnier than Loki grumpy, but Tony knew it would cause him to sleep on his own couch for a week. He snorted at the thought. Suddenly, with a yawn, Loki sat up a little and stretched slightly. "A-Anthony?"

"Hmm?" Tony said quietly, watching Loki move. "It's late, you know."

"Your thoughts kept me up," Loki shot back without a beat. Tony smirked and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. Loki sighed playfully. "Already ready for round two, I see? What time is it?"

"Dunno. Hey, JARVIS, what time is it?" Tony called out. The computer blinked to life on his window.

"It's nearly three in the morning, sir," the computer replied. "And, if I may say it sir, far too early for a quick shag."

Tony snorted again, this time at the computer's sarcasm. "Remind me to fix that sarcasm problem you've got, JARVIS."

"Absolutely, sir."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Nearly three in the morning? Anthony, I knew you had stamina, but this is ridiculous."

"You know, I may not want to have sex at this time. Maybe I just want to talk."

Loki smirked and took Tony's hand. "You always want to sleep with me. Your stamina for this act is astounding."

Tony pulled back as if deeply hurt. "Loki!"

"Deny me that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Obnoxious demi-god," he muttered. "Okay, yes. I do want to have sex with you."

"But…?"

"But I was thinking about how we got together." Loki's ears turned red in the darkness of the room, but his face remained passive. "And I was thinking back to how we got _together_. You pretty much stormed into my room when I was shitfaced and proceeded to rape me."

"You liked it," Loki said softly. "I remember the lust in your eyes. I remember the feel of your fingers against mine."

"The next morning you disabled my phone when I was trying to call the other Avengers, sat me down in a chair and tried to talk to me," Tony recalled with a laugh.

"It didn't work well," Loki muttered darkly. "So I was forced to subject myself to-"

"Sexual humiliation," Tony said gleefully. He smiled widely. "I remember thinking that I got you back when I made you cry _my_ name in passion."

Loki scowled, but Tony's leaned up again and kissed him softly. His hands tangled in his black hair and he pulled Loki down beside him. For a moment, there were just lips and teeth and tongue, and then Loki broke the kiss to lean down and kiss Tony's collarbone tenderly. "You or me?" he asked, and Tony immediately knew what he meant.

"I topped last time."

"You also cried last time I did."

"I did not cry," Tony protested angrily. Loki raised a slender eyebrow.

"JARVIS?"

"You cried, sir."

"JARVIS, go away," he snapped at the machine. The AI machine chuckled once, and then the light from its screen on his window vanished slightly, replaced by the pictures of a few hundred burning candles. Tony swore in his head as Loki continued south on his body. He pressed open mouthed kisses to some of the scars on Tony's legs and hips before brushing his nose up the already stiff cock and wrapping long fingers around the tip. Tony's moaned breathlessly as Loki smirked and began pumping it slowly. "Fuck, Loki."

"Which is exactly what I plan to do with you, Anthony," the taller man replied in a light, teasing tone. Tony groaned and threaded his hands in Loki's hair, pulling him back up his body for a bruising kiss.

In the end, he found that it didn't really matter why Loki had chosen him. He was content with just being there with him.


End file.
